


【Dickjay】Wayne楼三层黑T小哥，有个小姐姐想把自己送给你丨心愿清单

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 大学AU论坛体，天啊我终于写论坛体了……梗来源于今日某学生公众号，标题和一楼都是抄的希望我不会掉马x起因是我看到了这个神奇的标题，然后点进去把内容念了一下，于是我室友来了一句“先问问我男朋友同不同意”，所以我……应该会有后续8...手机打字太累了我不想写了暂时就酱嘻嘻。





	【Dickjay】Wayne楼三层黑T小哥，有个小姐姐想把自己送给你丨心愿清单

**Author's Note:**

> 大学AU论坛体，天啊我终于写论坛体了……梗来源于今日某学生公众号，标题和一楼都是抄的希望我不会掉马x  
> 起因是我看到了这个神奇的标题，然后点进去把内容念了一下，于是我室友来了一句“先问问我男朋友同不同意”，所以我……  
> 应该会有后续8...手机打字太累了我不想写了暂时就酱嘻嘻。

1#楼主  
伟大的灯神啊，星期天中午在Wayne楼三层看到了两个戴帽子吃饭的小哥哥，好像一个穿着蓝色的卫衣，一个穿着黑色的tee, emm... 那个穿黑tee, 戴红色帽子的小哥哥，我能要你联系方式吗【橙tee小姐姐】

 

2#  
沙发！  
我闻到了八卦的味道🤔

 

3#  
楼上怎么这么快你是住在手机里吗……(๑°⌓°๑)祝小姐姐好运鸭！

 

4#  
说真的这个标题……【手动滑稽 灯神很会抓重点啊👍

 

5#  
每次找人都会上标题的吧w同祝好运！

 

6#  
话说这个条件好像不是很详细哎……小姐姐能不能再补充一下细节鸭，没准有人认识？

 

7#  
是哒是哒，我感觉本人能看到的几率好像不很大，有细节了可能亲友能帮帮忙？

 

8#楼主  
哇，好的……谢谢大家这么热情……唔蓝色卫衣的小哥哥戴着黑色帽子，黑色长裤，黑色运动鞋。黑tee小哥哥的衣服前好像有一个红色的什么图案（被桌子挡住了看不清楚），铅灰色的牛仔裤，白鞋。然后蓝衣小哥哥是黑色的双肩包，黑衣小哥哥是手提包。两个人都不矮，黑衣小哥哥应该更高一些，大概六英尺？

 

9#  
惊了，小姐姐看来是盯着看了很久啊【

 

10#楼主  
帅哥难得一见嘛【委屈巴巴.jpg

 

11#  
既然小姐姐已经要了黑T小哥……那我想要蓝衣服的！🤤

 

12#  
？楼上还不知道人家长什么样呢🌝

 

13#  
没关系，帅哥的朋友一定也是帅哥【暴言

 

14#  
这么说好像也……´_>`

 

15#  
小姐姐是没看清楚蓝衣小哥的脸吗？

 

16#  
等下重点不是黑tee小哥的联系方式吗！

 

17#楼主  
不是没看清楚，是看不见……我坐在蓝衣小哥斜后方，全程没看到脸，然后他们是从另一边楼梯下去的

 

18#  
好叭(´⌒`｡)

 

19#  
楼主能不能来形容一下黑tee小哥有多帅！

 

20#  
楼上你想干嘛，和楼主抢吗【警惕

 

21#  
没有没有只是好奇w

 

22#楼主  
有多帅啊……特别帅？就是感觉不比明星差那种，我稍微离得有点远（而且眼神不好）看不太清，但是眼睛好像是淡色的，鼻梁又高又直，嘴巴也很好看，脸尖尖的又不会太瘦……反正很好看啦_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__ 

 

23#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈开始了【憋笑

 

24#  
互联网并非法外之地.jpg

 

25#楼主  
而且身材也很好！把手架在桌上吃饭的时候鼓起来的肱二头肌真的是(*´艸`*)那个蓝衣服小哥也很棒！我记得他的屁股特别翘甚至让我的眼神离开了黑衣小哥盯了他好几秒x

 

26#  
疑车无据

 

27#  
鸡笼警告

 

28#  
发大水惹

 

29#  
大家都冷静一点好吗没见过大风大浪吗【咯咯咯

 

30#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
这描述好像有点眼熟……

 

31#  
啊！楼上难不成是知情人士？？？

 

32#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
我不确定我不敢说

 

33#楼主  
那……同学可以帮忙问问确定一下🐎

 

34#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
我问问

 

35#楼主  
谢谢！

 

36#  
说真的我也好像对这两个人有印象

 

37#  
真的！？

 

38#  
对，我周日也去三楼吃饭来着……不过去得有些晚，应该是和楼主说的两个人擦肩而过了……我还假装掉了东西转身偷拍🙈

 

39#  
啊！！！楼上大神求分享

 

40#  
可是发别人照片好像不太好……

 

41#  
那你私一下楼主看看是不是？

 

42#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
好了我问完了。石锤了。我认识。

 

43#  
？！！！！！！哇！能介绍一下吗！

 

44#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
嗯……好消息还是坏消息？

 

45#楼主  
呃呃呃，都？【已经脱单了吗55555

 

46#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
对。

 

47#楼主  
……☹

 

48#  
啊呀……心疼楼楼

 

49#楼主  
没事……我猜到了的，毕竟在这个校区帅哥应该都有主了我觉得

 

50#  
？？？这是在暗示什么

 

51#  
明示帅哥太少，低年级男生太不会打扮了

 

52#  
来自禅院校区的人告诉你，这边也没好到哪去

 

53#  
直男膝盖中了一箭

 

54#  
那么……好消息是……？

 

55#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
好消息是。  
他们都脱单了。

 

56#  
……啊？

 

57#  
这算好消息？这不是更坏的坏消息嘛……

 

58#楼主  
……我好像理解出了一些不得了的东西。

 

59#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
这是前工科大学嘛，你懂【耸肩

 

60#  
不我不懂🤣

 

61#  
我知道这两人是谁了

 

62#  
耶！？

 

63#  
我也知道了。  
我校学生会会长和青年志愿队队长……

 

64#  
……。这俩好像都上榜了十大年度之星吧

 

65#  
对。如果依旧没搞懂可以去看看Wayne楼前面的榜，这俩在左上角。

 

66#楼主  
……完蛋。  
我就是校青志的但是我不认识队长。  
队长对不起队长你真的很帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

67#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈当场开除

 

68#  
楼主很会啊还补上一句彩虹屁

 

69#红色的大哥  
谢谢，没关系。毕竟我不带新人。

 

70#  
……啥

 

71#红色的大哥  
@谁说大哥非得是红色的 你过来。我们聊聊。

 

72#红色的大哥  
“好了我问完了”？嗯？我寻思“我告诉别人你喜欢穿那件黑T哈”应该不能算征求意见吧。

 

73#红色的大哥  
Grayson你等着。

 

74#  
……

 

75#  
【不敢吱声

 

76#  
【所以说刚刚那个是学生会会长？？？OMG...

 

77#  
【好刺激，原来大佬也会像我一样在灯神上虚度光阴

 

78#红色的大哥  
？看看又收到了什么表白而已应该不算虚度光阴吧

 

79#  
大佬对不起！我错了55555  
【又？

 

80#  
Jay男神我爱你！！！！！！！

 

81#红色的大哥  
策划案改完了？

 

82#  
……没有。

 

83#红色的大哥  
赞助确认好了？

 

84#  
【光速逃跑

 

85#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
小翅膀我爱你mua

 

86#红色的大哥  
滚，你有空不如让你的崽子们早点给我批了新活动🙄

 

87#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
∑(°Д°)小翅膀那是团委不是学生会啊

 

88#红色的大哥  
哦。  
对不起你们的辨识度不是很高所以🙄

 

89#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
……(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 

90#上帝视角  
别丢人了，都闭嘴  
Dick给我回来签名！

 

91#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
？？？什么，借器材不是找你签名嘛！我都走到Jason寝室楼下了

 

92#上帝视角  
我出去了，你还在学校所以我让他们去找你了。

 

93#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
……  
我要你这秘书部部长何用🙂

 

94#  
学长你骂会长就好了啊为什么要带上学生会，学生会是无辜的_(´_`」 ∠)_

 

95#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
？？？？你们？？？

 

96#  
是的是的，我们新活动还指望校青志给我们组织志愿者呢55555【反正会长也不会出现的所以当他不存在就好了

 

97#谁说大哥非得是红色的  
🙂

 

98#红色的大哥  
没问题，已经找够人了。

 

99#  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊谢谢男神！

 

100#  
学生会走开！Jay男神是我们的队长！  
Jay男神我爱你！

 

101#红色的大哥  
预算做完了？

 

102#  
……  
对不起！！！【嚎啕大哭飞奔而去


End file.
